Silver guardian
Silver Guardian Silver also known as shadow (dont call me that anymore) is a dragon hybrid and a morpher. Being able to shift from a human body to the form of a dragon. Main reason for creating this char is because some douchebag killed my other cool chars -coughreoncough- and why silver is unique from other dragons is because he's an earth dragon, relation meaning he lives 10,000 feet under the surface where no one can kill him, hopefully. Though having horrible eye sight from being in the dark for his life hes sense of smell and hearing are incredibly loud. Being able to live off of the resources of the earth he finds precious minerals to eat (platinum,gold,gems,emeralds,rubies,iron,coal..etc) to keep his system running. 'Silver's Equipments': Human form:Silver carries one weapon other than the ones on his body. (if you know what i mean ;p) which is his shadow sword (yes i included it now keep reading D:<) which was forged from the plains of oblivion which was where he also mastered taking his human phase to hide his true form from others. the sword he posessed being able to slice through a full grown tree and weigh approximately two tons. Silver's monster strength allowed him to crush most to all of those who stepped in his way. Dragon form: in silver's dragon form he has scales hard as the toughest diamonds under the earth's surface along to go with that his bone density being twice of steel around 30 g/cm3 (thats pretty freakin hard) from that he also aquired two very unique adaptations when he was born, a sharp edged nose to tunnel his way through the dirt as if it were water and a set of three long and razer sharp claws to push all the dirt past him as he drives through. Along with that silver as a dragon also has a special thickened coat that is for the most part fireproof. His adaptations give an overwhelming charge when he breathes fire, the high hydrogen and oxygen concentration super heats the blue flame to that of which can only be done with extreme care and deligation. (it's like trying to open a pickle jar with ur feet) 'New Form' So erm i got a new form after being killed in the best way possible (poison up the pee hole...) and got my soul cut off into a new form. so i'm basically a ghost now but in another rp i did with dark prince he reanimated me into a reaper. which is practically the same as a ghost only of a different dimension with different capabilities. since im to lazy to draw or look for some cheap picture to find and i can type pretty fukin fast im just explaining the image. a reaper is a shaded warrior. a tall 7-8 foot man who has no face (Not slenderman) its just a black blurr. and wears a long robe a lot like death is showed to be wearing. as well as carries a pouch across his waist as sort of a belt. and in it is where i keep lost souls. i cant really touch the living and sunlight burns me. so at night i feast on roaming souls and the dead. trapping them in "the void" which i feel was a great attatchment. other then that i do have one power. i can form myself into a mist of energy and move objects. although unlike a ghost i have no limit to the weight or mass of the object i move. it's like turning into godzilla every night. Also i still have the power to go into the shadow realm (it's a dimension that was thought up by charles harlen that a dimension exists parralel to our world. the shadow world is a place of which is a 2 dimensional place that literally mimics our world. and at night as the sun is no longer around the show it to us we exist in every part of life. so yee. im pretty mad that you guys are never fucking on at this time so im done writing. ill probs be on tonight, im not sure though i just moved and still unloading boxes. driving back down to california was a fucking nightmare. its hot as shit and i have to run back and fourth. the air is so dry its like rubbing salt on your ass while grinding your teeth on sandpaper. ugh. anyways just fucking try to get on sooner cause this is the only time of day i can really check the wiki and flab. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Characters